


Picnic in the Woods

by Xhidaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Glove Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, top!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/pseuds/Xhidaka
Summary: Gladio is stressed. Ignis just wants to help.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Picnic in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



At 4:45 the alarm began to blare. Two minutes after Gladio had already gained consciousness. One before he pulled himself out of bed and dressed for his morning run. They called it a routine for a reason. Most days it was fine and his run was energizing. It gave him the get up and go necessary for a long day of training, lectures and trailing a Prince that liked to get in trouble as much as he liked to sleep. It was something his father had taught him. Start the day off with all your energy and the day will return in kind.

He usually followed his run with a shower, sometimes hot, sometimes cold, depending on his train of thought throughout his run. Then was family breakfast and a quick rail to the Citadel. 

Usually.

Two blocks into his run the rocks hit his feet. Gladio shuffled to a stop, not nearly breaking a sweat or even breaking the second song in his shuffle. He pulled out his earbuds and stood there, in the chill of mid dawn, his arms dropping to his sides. 

He wasn't sure where it came from. Wasn't even sure what it  _ was.  _ Now that it had hit him, today's routine was done for.

….

The mood shift was palpable, and while the air surrounding the towering Shield-to-be was not dark or gloomy something was definitely  _ off.  _ It wasn’t as though Gladio having mood swings was particularly unusual. Most of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were used to it and paid him no mind through the halls and training centers, which he passed through with equal disinterest. 

Gladio merely swung his training bag in his locker and stomped out, eye contact nonexistent. He’d changed into his fatigues after his failed run and planned to simply make it through the meetings he was being forced to attend beside the Prince and maybe have a few drinks before passing out for the night. 

“Gladio? You’re early. That’s unusual.” 

Looking up from his boots, Gladio found the meeting room empty but for three bodies, when normally such things were packed to the brim. Ignis was the first one he noticed, brilliant green eyes fixed on him with an intensity that always made his heart skip. Even with the purple rings under his eyes that showed he hadn’t been sleeping well there was something about Ignis that kept his eyes from straying away. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t spoken directly to his boyfriend in almost three days.

“Right. Yeah. Weird morning.” Gladio grunted, finding his seat one away from the Advisor, with space between them for the Prince, should he ever show up. It was a roll of the dice. “Where’s the kinglet?” 

Ignis scoffed, his eyes finally breaking contact. “Cor was supposed to be picking him up but I’m thinking there’s been a few road bumps.”

“Thought it was your job to keep him in line.” Lips curled up for the first time all morning and a small chuckle found its way from Gladio’s throat. 

“I’ve been very busy. Noct is turning twenty in a month and I’ve had to make a lot of phone calls and write out a lot of budget plans.” The reply was dry and hardly to the level of banter expected from the bespectacled blond. 

Gladio frowned. Internally he knew why Ignis had been distant, lately, but it helped to hear it out loud. He let out a sigh, his elbow meeting the dark wooden table in front of them. The distance feeling cavernous. “Right. That’s why we’re here, ain’t it? Discussing budgets? I feel like I've been to the same meeting ten times this week.”

“Different budgets, but likely, yes. It’s been…” Ignis looked distantly, the other two men in the room ignoring them, completely. 

“Mind numbing?”

“I suppose that’s one way to put it. It’s a lot to think about. More than once I’ve stayed up trying to beat the numbers into submission but it’s more difficult than one may think.” Ignis’s eyes strayed back to Gladio, a small smirk forming just at the corners. “You alright?”

Gladio nodded, the fist that had been propping his chin falling to the wayside. “I’ve had one shit of a morning, but otherwise I’m making it through.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t ask. It ain’t even interesting. I just feel like a stick wedged under a rock in a rainstorm.” A more colorful explanation than he’d expected from himself. Gladio humphed and let out a slow breath.

Ignis leaned forward, allowing his attention to land on Gladio, completely. “It’s called stress. It will pass. In… a month or so.”

A month sounded like a long time. Gladio curled his lip. “You say that now. After that we’ve got the fuckin’ roadtrip to plan out, don’t we?”

There was a nod, though Ignis did not hide his thoughts for long. “You’ll like that more than you think. A lot of time outdoors.”

“I could use a nature hike right about now.” Gladio huffed, a second hand meeting the first under his chin.”

There was a moment of thought, and Ignis turned back toward his lover. “If you have a moment this afternoon, how’s joining me for a picnic in the outskirts? It’s not exactly the most lovely of nature hikes, but it’s the best I can do on such short notice.”

“I have a full day.” Gladio groaned, the frown on his lips deepening. 

“Leave that to me. I have my ways.”

….

And, as always, Ignis made good on his promises. Just as the latest snore-fest was about to end Gladio felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the device onto his lap and popped open the message that was blinking on his screen. 

_ Ignis 14:43: The floral budget meeting has been canceled. Meet me at the garage.  _

Gladio glanced over, though Ignis was still staring intently towards the front of the room, where one of the Councilmen was droning incoherently between wheezing breaths. Ignis didn’t make a move, though Gladio noted one hand suspiciously below the table just as Gladio’s was. That, at least, brought the inkling of a smile to his lips.

…..

Ignis had managed to slip out first, and by the time Gladio had reached the designated meetup he found the advisor leaning against one in a long line of black hardtop vehicles. He couldn’t have been there long, but that’s not what the look on his face read, as he examined each of his gloved knuckles, a bored expression on his features. 

“Five minutes too much?” Gladio regarded the expression, but saw no evidence of the ‘picnic’ Ignis had suggested at the previous meeting.

“I would have thought you’d be more excited, but that’s fine. I can work with dragging feet in this particular situation.” Ignis stood up straight, though Gladio’s eye roll was expected. 

Moving in close, Gladio decided to shut up the other man the only way he knew how, one hand wrapping around to cup his ass and the other on the back of his head, two points of pivot locked in place so that when his lips came down onto Ignis’s there was no easy retreat. And for a moment it worked, lips brushing and melding together, Ignis pulling back with a gentle nibble.

Then Gladio was firmly pushed back by a strong hand. “We are still technically in public, Mr. Amicitia. Now relax, and leave everything to me.”

Before the chuckle could even escape Gladio’s chest Ignis had wiggled away and was positioning himself in the driver’s seat of the car. Moments later he turned the engine and Gladio swung open the passenger’s side seat. Didn’t want to get left behind on his own lunch date, after all.

….

What Ignis had called the ‘outskirts’ of Insomnia was more a series of parks than a nature reserve, though in some places, closer to the wall, the grounds lost their manicured lustre and were allowed to become somewhat overgrown. It was also the most private part of the park, with no sidewalks to speak of. Only a small collection of dirt foot trails that wrapped around the area. Occasionally one would see a lone jogger or cyclist, but it was  _ close _ to a ‘wilderness area’.

Ignis pulled into the nearby gravel lot, which was empty, and immediately eyed over the short divider fence for any living souls. When he saw nothing he nodded and immediately drew a small cooler from the Armiger, which materialized directly in the grip of his hand. “Everything is in order. If you’d pick a spot for the picnic?”

As Ignis also materialized a rolled up throw blanket, Gladio finally realized how serious he was about the whole picnic idea. “Sure. Let’s head into the trees, see if we can’t find someplace that doesn’t overlook the city.”

Ignis seemed to find it a simple request, and led the way as they trudged through the long grass towards the treeline. It was mostly downhill, and they followed the footpath for a short while. Every now and then Ignis glanced off to the side, and dissatisfied, kept walking. Soon enough Ignis’s dissatisfaction shifted to irritation and he turned from the footpath to venture deeper into the untamed portions of the park. 

“Ignis. You don’t have to--”

“This will do.” 

Pushing past some taller shrubs, Gladio finally saw what Ignis was talking about. It was actually a rather good spot. The brush was short from a lack of sun and the canopy was particularly thick, drooping down from the tall, ancient willows surrounding the small clearing. In fact, between the large trees and the rocky outcropping, there was just enough room for the blanket he had unrolled and shaken out. Ignis had also set the cooler down on one of the lower rocks, just within reach. 

Shrugging, Gladio joined his boyfriend on the blanket, and reached over instinctively for the cooler. “Alright, Mr. Scientia. I guess that means it’s time for our super private late lunch picnic, huh?”

Though he was still smoothing the blanket below them, a definite smirk tugged Ignis’s lips upward. “That’s right. Take off your jacket and get comfortable.”

“Take off my--” Well, of course they were both aware that such a request would leave Gladio without  _ anything _ on his torso. But he wasn’t one to complain. He didn’t like shirts all that much, anyway. “Trying to get me naked now? Out here in the ‘wild’?”

“I said no such thing.” Ignis shrugged off his own jacket, folding it neatly atop the same rock that had once been the setting for the little cooler. He then proceeded to undo the top two buttons of his shirt and remove his glasses. But that was where he stopped. “Though it would certainly make things much easier.”

“Would it, now? What happened to the picnic?” Gladio’s lips split with a grin as he first removed his jacket, then his boots. As he sat down he propped his back against the one and only tree amongst a barricade of rocks.

“In the basket. Just as promised. I’ve brought everything we need.” Ignis waited for Gladio’s socks to come off before he bothered unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. “I’m working on the main course as we speak. Would you do me a favor and close your eyes for a moment?"

Gladio shrugged, snapping his eyes shut. He could hear Ignis rifling around, but nothing that gave a clear indicator of what the advisor had planned. 

As a hand wrapped around his wrist Gladio's eyes snapped open, but only until Ignis hissed at him and swatted his shoulder  _ "Closed!  _ When I said you needed to relax and leave everything to me I meant  _ everything. _ "

"Yes, sir."

Ignis replied with an amused grunt, though he wasted no time wrapping each wrist with a soft, somewhat pliable fabric. Gladio was starting to put the pieces together and the picture was definitely an interesting one. He let out a slight groan as the fabric pulled tight.

Ignis had literally just tied him to a fucking tree.

"Really, Gladio? Hard already?"

The tall man sucked in a breath as he felt hands on his belt. His eyes opened slowly, in part making sure he didn’t get scolded again. “You’re one to talk. Need some help down there?”

Ignis was down to his gloves, though he must have stripped at lightning speed, seeing as he’d been mostly clothed when Gladio’s eyes had closed. “You aren’t to move a muscle. I figured the straps would have solidified that.”

“Well, you know me.” Gladio’s body arched upwards, though Ignis was quick to push him back down. 

“Yes, you beast. Behave. This is for your own good.” And even though the Shield barked a laugh, Ignis kept his composure. Ignis’s left hand moved to his mouth, and carefully, he began to pull the glove away with his teeth. The other reached between his lover’s legs and slowly ran his leather palm up the length of his exposed erection. “Spread, let me take care of you.”

….

Slow. Excruciating. Gladio’s head thumped back against the rough bark of the old willow. Even a single movement beyond the tensing of muscles and Ignis would stop, pull back and wait until he was back in the original position. 

The second time he had made a noise louder than a breath Ignis had pulled Gladio’s necklace between his own teeth and instructed him to keep it there. He’d wanted to lean forward, capture those perfect lips, but instead he’d obeyed. He’d been rewarded with the most mischievous of smirks. A look no one but Gladio ever got to see. 

It was amazing how the lithe blond could keep him building, thrusting slowly and with controlled motions, gloved hands hooked beneath his knees to keep him in place. The closer his knees moved toward his shoulders the less he could move, and Ignis was plenty strong enough to keep him there. 

Gladio tugged at his wrists, twisting to keep his own control. He bit down on the golden cross in his mouth, each thrust bringing him closer to unraveling, completely. The amount of restraint it was taking, even just feeling the stitched leather underside of Ignis’s glove run down his thigh. Gladio’s eyes snapped shut, clenching tightly around his lover’s cock. 

Even the slightest of gasps from Ignis was all it took. Gladio couldn’t help the press of his thighs and the arch of his back. A shock and a shudder ran through his body.

Ignis tightened his grasp on Gladio’s knees. His hips snapped forward. Gladio’s breath stuck in his throat. They rode through together, and with the final, uneven thrusts Igins lowered the Shield’s knees to the ground, their bodies pressed into one another. 

“Iggy…” the necklace fell from the brunet’s lips, his voice scratchy and breathless. 

“Hmm. No talking.” Ignis purred, his gloved fingertips running down Gladio’s ribs. It was lightning. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to re-” Gladio’s brain rolled with his breaths. He almost felt good enough that he could go again. His hips shifted, silently panting with the feeling of his lover still inside him. 

But instead a finger was brought to press against Gladio’s lips. “Yes, love. But don’t forget you’re tied to a tree in a park.”

“Mm… yeah, but no one comes out this far. You said so, yourself. Or was that me? I don’t remember.” Lips pulling into a satisfied smile, Gladio let his eyes take in the flush, sweaty image of the adonis between his legs. 

But the blond’s smirk was sidelined, his voice lowered. “Yes, but… you might want to tell that to the group of hikers that just passed by.”

**Author's Note:**

> So theres a reason I did both an art piece and a fiction. I started writing it figuring that would be easier, had a block and so did the piece of artwork above to clear my head. I figured even if the fic didn't finish in time for the exchange... at least they could have the attempt at art. But... as it turns out here's both! 
> 
> But then I didn't know how rated M I was allowed to go for artwork... and stopped without drawing anything super naughty.Though of course I would upon request of the giftee >>;


End file.
